


I Want To Write You A Love Song

by rome_in_asia



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side Taekook and Junhao, Yoongi and Jihoon are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: In which Min Yoongi can't write love songs and drags underaged Jihoon out to get drunk... and maybe they found love in the process.(short multi-chap fic) - hiatus until i get the juice to write on this again i'm sorry pls don't hate me ):





	1. One

"Hey." Yoongi nudged his younger brother's side. "Wanna get drunk?"

Jihoon barely looked up from his laptop. "Hyung, I'm underaged."

His response made the older groan and slump back into the sofa, staring blearily at the empty page of his music composing notebook that was just demanding to be filled.

"I have to have a song by the end of the week."

"Can't you just use the ones you write every other day?"

"They want us to write a love song, Jihoon. _A freaking love song_! As much as I love Kumamon, I don't think Professor Kang would classify that as a love song."

The smaller boy snorted, typing away for his essay due in three days. "Then you are going to fail, hyung. Maybe the prof hates you and wants to see you die."

"Can't you write me one?"

"I don't write love songs either."

Dead silence.

"What?"

"I don't have anyone to write about." Jihoon reddened, trying to keep a straight face when Yoongi slammed his laptop shut. "I don't really have a lot of friends, hyung. You know that. I don't like any of them."

"Aw, you're still a baby!" Yoongi squished his brother's cheeks together.

Jihoon swatted his hands away. "Let's not forget who's older and also can't write shit like love songs here because he's also single."

"Aish... You're becoming rude, Min Jihoon. Yah, where'd you learn to fucking curse?"

"From you, only the best." Jihoon tried to open his laptop again, but Yoongi had other plans. He grabbed the device and set it on the coffee table before throwing a jacket at his brother. "What-"

"We're getting ramyun, kid. Get up."

+++

Jihoon melted the moment they entered the ramyun shop, the smell of the noodles and spices making him float behind Yoongi, who headed up to the counter to order.

"Two of this."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Yea, lamb skewers and soju..." Yoongi trailed off as he looked away from the menu and at the cashier's face. His nametag read _Chimchim_ and he had the most beautiful face Yoongi had ever laid eyes on.

Crescents for the eyes, the puffiest cheeks in existence ( ~~Yoongi was definitely weak for puffy cheeks~~ ), and the plushest lips mankind has ever seen.

"Sir?"

"Hyung?" Jihoon prodded his older brother, who jolted up.

"Are you okay, sir?" Chimchim asked, body almost fully on the counter to check on Yoongi. He turned to Jihoon and asked, "Is your brother okay?"

"Yeah. Yes. That's it." Yoongi cleared his throat.

"Jimin-ssi!" A voice from the kitchen yelled. "Help!"

"And that has got to be Jin-hyung's boyfriend breaking something." ~~Chimchim~~ Jimin sighed, then smiled at Yoongi. "Please wait a quick while, sir. I have to make sure Namjoon-hyung still has all his fingers."

Yoongi didn't realize he wasn't breathing until Jihoon slapped his bicep harshly. He turned to his younger brother, eyes wide. "Jihoon, I..."

"Have drool on your chin."

"Fuck off." Yoongi growled but wiped his chin anyway. "That was the most beautiful... shit, I think Kumamon has a rival to my heart now. Fuck, I'm- how do I look?"

"If you're giving up on Kumamon, can I have the huge plush of it?" Jihoon asked innocently. He quickly dodged a kick sent his way and ran, snickering. "I'll find a table, hyung!"

Yoongi was about to yell a string of profanities that would then make this fanfic's rating higher than _General_ , but Jimin came back and saved it. "Sorry for the wait."

"Ah," _It's fine? When do you get off? My name's Min Yoongi and I like rapping but I think I like you more._ "It's okay. Is your coworker okay?"

"He got scared by the toaster. Namjoon-hyung's okay." Jimin gave Yoongi another smile. As he processed the order, Jimin continued making small talk. The moment two steaming bowls of ramyun were shoved into Yoongi's face, bravery came along with it.

"What time do you get off?"

Jimin blushed. "I don't even know your name sir. I mean, you're cute and all, but I have a very protective bestfriend that might come after you. What's your name?"

"Min Yoongi."

"Oh." _That Min Yoongi. Holy shit. Agust D. The musical genius._ "Taehyung won't be a problem then... He adores the songs you put up on the school radio. His own boyfriend gets jealous of you."

"So... What time do you get off?" Yoongi pressed, casually leaning on the counter and ignoring the looks he was getting from the person behind him on the line. He might have been trying to look cool.

"In thirty."

Yoongi made the widest smile he has ever made since he started high school. "Great." He had no clue what he wanted to do with Jimin, but _to fucking hell with that,_ Yoongi just wanted to take this... Unbearably cute cashier out and maybe get a taste of those plump lips.

"Your brother's waiting, Yoongi-ssi." Jimin smiled his adorably sunny smile. It was just the right amount of sunshine Yoongi-the-plant needed to metabolize sugars and write songs. As he slumped on the table Jihoon was sitting idly by for maybe ten minutes already, Yoongi could already hear the first verse.

He was so dazed, he almost forgot his brother was there until Jihoon began choking on a piece of noodle.

"Aish, kid. Slow down." Yoongi reprimanded, handing him soju, calming Jihoon down a bit.

"Jihoonie!"

Yoongi's eyes widened when a fluffy-faced tufty blonde with anime-like, slanted eyes ran over and squished Jihoon's face. "Soonyoung, what the fuck-"

"Yah, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Why would I be?"

Jihoon's cheeks were tinted the same shade of pink as his hair, and Yoongi briefly wondered _when was the last time I saw my baby brother flustered and why does he like this loud megaphone of a boy??_

"As much as I don't want to interrupt this rare moment of my brother fidgeting, I also know he doesn't like being touched too. I suggest you go away, kid. He might chase you with a guitar or chopsticks." Yoongi cleared his throat.

Soonyoung let go of Jihoon to greet Yoongi. "You must be Hoonie's brother! Good evening, Yoongi-hyung!"

"Why is the fucking sun out at eleven in the evening?" Jihoon muttered.

"Aw, you called me the sun!"

"I _loathe_ the sun, Soonyoung."

"I love you too, Jihoonie!"

Now Yoongi was amused.

Jihoon's eyes pleaded at Yoongi, _please help me shrug this bright ray of sunlight off._

Soonyoung was blabbering something about what that Seokmin and Seungkwan guy did that day that almost got them expelled or something... all the while holding Jihoon's hand and their fingers entwining like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hey, you're still here! I didn't expect you to stay like, at all." Jimin slid into the seat next to Yoongi and the gave him the biggest smile Jimin has ever gave. He was genuinely touched, to be honest.

"Jiminie-hyung!" Soonyoung squealed. "This is Min Jihoon, you remember? The one I dragged in here two weeks ago when I spilled milktea on him while we were both running late for music theory class? The one who punched me?"

"Hello, Soonyoung-ah." Jimin seemed calm talking to the loud boy. "Hello, Jihoon-ssi."

 _My dear baby brother._ Yoongi grinned. _He punched this ray of sunlight._

"Can you stop touching me?"

"I can't! You're so cute, Hoonie!"

"Please stop touching my brother." Yoongi added.

"Yoongi-ssi, please." Jimin put a ~~adorably~~ small hand on Yoongi's arm. "It's so obvious they like each other. Jihoon-ssi might just need to go out on a date with Soonyoung-ah."

Soonyoung beamed. "Heard that, Jihoonie? Go out on a date with me!"

Jihoon seemed to have gone even redder. "No!"

"Great, pick you up tomorrow by six? Yoongi-hyung, I promise to bring Jihoonie back safe and sound and happier!" Soonyoung even crossed his heart as he faced Yoongi. "What's Jihoonie's favorite food?"

"Black bean paste noodles." A small smirk made its way to Yoongi's face as Jihoon slumped on his seat, defeated and blushing ever so hard. "And he also likes chicken. Preferably fried."

"Oh! I know a place! Thanks, Yoongi-hyung!"

"Hyung!" Jihoon whined.

Jimin giggled. "Does this mean Soonyoung-ah has Yoongi-ssi's blessing? Aww-"

"Make him cry and I'm going to chop your balls off and fry them using your urine and then dip them in shit before feeding them to you." Yoongi smiled, a little too bright for someone who just threatened torture on behalf of his brother.

"You won't need to do any of that, Yoongi-hyung!"

"I- are you serious?" Jimin gaped at the oldest.

"But!" Soonyoung shoved his face nearer to Jihoon, who cringed at the intimacy and tried pushing him away. "Jiminie-hyung's kind of like my brother too! You also have to take care of him or I'll get Taehyungie-hyung to talk your ears off and Jungkook-ssi to beat you up."

"Deal."

"Yah!" Jihoon has had enough. Or, well, the soju got him. "Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Yes, love?"

Jimin hid his giggles and himself behind Yoongi.

"You really have squishy cheeks." Jihoon hummed, holding the other's face before slapping both of them. " _Don't you dare threaten my brother, you muffin-head. Or I'll hit you with a guitar."_

"Aww." Soonyoung's response bordered on awwing or owwing.

Yoongi burst into laughter, his quiet, no-sound, it-hurts-my-abdomen-kind-of laugh, and Jimin couldn't help but smile softly at the sight. Jihoon had also began laughing after two more sips of soju, like the lightweight he is.

"Take Jihoon home." Yoongi grunted, giving Soonyoung the passcode to their apartment. "He's smashed after that bottle. If you do anything, you know what will happen to you, Soonyoung."

"Yes, Yoongi-hyung! C'mon, Jihoonie!" Soonyoung was still smiling brightly and yapping away even when Jihoon was draped over his back in a sloppy piggyride. Yoongi and Jimin watched them disappear before turning to each other.

"Well, now that the minors are gone..." Jimin smiled, his puffy cheeks squishing up and Yoongi's hand twitched, subconciously wanting to rub and pinch those cheeks. He realized that they, the Min brothers, really do have a thing for cheeks.

"Let's go somewhere else."

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An hour or less later...

"Ah, Jihoonie?"

The small boy grunted in response and Soonyoung mentally cursed himself for only paying half-attention when Yoongi gave him the passcode for the Min's apartment.

To be fair though, Jihoon laughing was the second best thing Soonyoung has ever had the blessing of hearing.

The first was Jihoon singing, of course.

"What's your passcode?"

"Lmao~" was all Jihoon replied, giggling as he tightened his hold around Soonyoung's shoulders. "You smell like strawberries."

_Shit. How smashed is he?_

"9496."

"What?"

"The passcode, moron. It's 9496."

"Oh!" Soonyoung made a little sound of delight that may have squeezed poor Jihoon's drunk heart as the door opened. "Wow, your place looks so nice, Jihoonie! Mine's never clean because Taehyung-hyung keeps leaving his stuff all over-- is that a drumset?"

Jihoon slipped off his back and made a half-assed attempt to block the taller boy. "Nope. No touchy, sunshine! Yoongi-hyung will have your head if he finds as much as a fingerprint on them."

"You called me sunshine."

"I did?" There was a slight hesitance and fear in the reply.

"I love you too, Jihoonie!" Soonyoung was about to lunge forward to aggressively ( _but lovingly, of course)_ wrap his arms around Jihoon's small frame, but he realized said small frame was shaking. "Hoonie?"

"Stay!" Jihoon yelped.

"Okay, I feel offended. I'm not a dog." Soonyoung pouted.

"It's not that." The smaller boy sheepishly admitted. "Just... Can you not touch me?"

Soonyoung's lips twitched, fighting the frown threatening to make its way on his face. "Is that what you want, Jihoonie? I- okay, just... Just let me put some hangover medicine on the table, okay? I'll text Jiminie-hyung to let Yoongi-hyung know. I-"

He had already put Advil and a glass of water on the table, and was already half way out the door.

 _Totally getting the wrong message._ Jihoon was close to crying. _Why the fuck am I so emotionally constipated? Does growing up with Yoongi-hyung give you the emotional capacity of a rock too?_

"Soonyoung--"

"Good night, Jihoonie."

And the door was shut.

_Well, shit._

\----

After buying Jimin cotton candy from a nearby stand ( _because your hair's the same shade_!) Yoongi began leading him towards the university buildings. "I want to show you something." He insisted, trying not to squeeze Jimin's cheeks.

"You want me to see the Uni? I see it everyday--"

"Just _shh_ and eat your cotton candy, Jimin."

"But why are we going back to Uni?" He kept whining.

"Keep talking and I might have to kiss you to shut you up."

"But I like that!" Jimin squeaked out in indignation. He then let out a surprised screech at what he said and tried hiding behind the half-eaten balloon of pink sugar. "Erase, erase! Oh my god!"

Yoongi almost squealed in delight. He threw his wedding vows to Kumamon out the window and stepped closer to Jimin, shaking slightly. The younger smelled of kimchi and a bit of soju, but his lips looked like fresh strawberries.

Yoongi really liked strawberries.

"Do you...?"

"Yes?"

"Jimin, can I...?"

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"Daddy?"

Yoongi suddenly pulled away, laughing. Jimin sank to his hunches, cringing at his own reply and getting redder by the passing second. He covered his face, wishing the ground would open up and maybe eat him to avoid the embarrassment of calling Yoongi _Daddy_.

"I've been called a lot of things, Park Jimin." Yoongi wheezed, sinking to the ground besides the younger. "But never Daddy. Fuck, are you okay? Don't have an aneurysm please, we still need to get to the studio."

"You still want to go with me? Are you serious?"

"Yes, love. Get up, come on." Yoongi offered his hand. Jimin didn't even hesitate to take it, marvelling at the digits that conveyed artist in every way possible. Their hands fit together perfectly, like two halves of the bacon overload pizza they sell at the stand near the Engineering building for a really cheap price.

"You're taking me to the studio?"

Yoongi just grinned in reply, tugging at their entwined hands gently. He led the smaller boy towards the radio studio, where he and Jihoon sometimes spend the night playing songs for the students listening to the Uni Radio.

He knew it was Junhui's shift and that Minghao would probably be there too.

"Junhui?" Yoongi rapped his knuckles on the door because, well, he didn't bring his keys. He didn't really expect to meet the personified equivalent of perfection while taking his brother out to eat ramyun. If he knew, Yoongi might have brought along all his Kumamon plushies to offer.

"Good evening, Yoongi-hyung." Minghao opened the door, respectful as ever. "Jun's setting up for the live broadcast. He's about to sing a lullaby in Mandarin."

The way Minghao's eyes shone made Jimin aww behind Yoongi.

"We'll just use the producing studio, Minghao. Why don't you sing with Junhui too?" Yoongi pulled Jimin in, taking the empty stick of cotton candy and dumping it into a trashbin.

"I'll tell Jun you're here, hyung." Minghao shyly dismissed himself and fled to his boyfriend's side, but not before giving Jimin a small, "Hello, please make yourself comfortable."

"He's nice." Jimin whispered when they got inside the producing studio. There was a sofa with a lot of pillows and some neatly folded blankets, and Jimin wondered how many times Yoongi must have spent the nights there making songs.

_Maybe it smells like him._

_Don't be a creep, Jimothy._ He can hear Taehyung in his head, great. Maybe Jimin was really going crazy tending to Namjoon's daily struggles in the restaurant kitchen. _You'll scare Agust D away! Get me his autograph, Jimbles! If you do that I'll stop letting Kookie bone me on your bed!_

_Okay, Taetae. I love you but that was-- YOU LET JUNGKOOK BONE YOU ON MY BED? MORE THAN ONCE??_

_Oops?_

_I'm washing my sheets with holy water._

"Junhui and Minghao are Chinese. While Jun's already okay with all the shit here, Minghao's still adjusting. He almost got into a fight once when he was buying parsimmons because the store owner thought Minghao was insulting him."

Yoongi explained, growing increasingly worried at the frown and murderous glint in Jimin's eyes.

"So, why am I here?" Jimin hummed, attention fully back on Yoongi, along with the sunshine that it carries. It should have been weird how quickly he switched his moods, but Yoongi just found it downright adorable.

He's whipped, but don't tell him that.

"I need a muse." Yoongi smiled.

"Oh, okay. Is it me? What do I do? Do I pose until you get a verse or something? I'm really new to this. It's my first time being a muse." Jimin asked cautiously, slowly sinking into the computer chair Yoongi offered. "Wait, oh my- is that a Kumamon plushie?" He jumped out of the chair and grabbed the tall object from the corner of the studio.

"Yeah? It's the first one I've had."

"It's so big!" Jimin squealed, almost disappearing into the arms of the black, gigantic bear. "And so squishy!"

Yoongi was content watching Jimin with his teddy bear, but then he realized that was definitely not a good way to spend the first date. Besides, who was Jimin dating? Yoongi or Kumamon?

He cleared his throat. "Jimin?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have to dress up like a black bear too?"

Jimin tipped his head back and laughed.

_Beautiful._

_Wait. Fuck._

And Yoongi realized, with just a small bit of fear, that he was completely, utterly, and undeniably whipped for Park Jimin.

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit shorter and a lot... Sadder? Dirtier?
> 
> Thank you for the feedback so far <3

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this on a whim, and until now i have no idea where this will go lmao but i will finish this <3
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
